


Au prompts

by ca_oc03



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_oc03/pseuds/ca_oc03
Summary: random au prompts... any suggestions you guys can comment
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel & Linh Cinder, Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Iko & Linh Cinder, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder, Linh Cinder & Carswell Thorne, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Kudos: 7





	1. Saw their number grafitted on the stall au

Cress has been ahead of her class since freshman year. Now on her last month as a junior, she's getting ready to get her full ride to a great college. As she walked to the bathroom she thought of this. When she got to the stall she noticed all types of graffiti on the walls. She looked around and saw Call This Number Girls to Have Fun (555)7654- 2321 she was legitimately interested and decided to take a picture to call after school.  
When she walked out of school then called the number

Carswell was just leaving another date with someone when he felt his phone buzzing. He saw it was an unknown number he answered in his normal tone  
“Hello it's the Captain speaking”  
“Hi I'm Cress I found your number on a bathroom stall saying that it is one to call to have fun”  
“Oh honey you sure called the right person”

Cress could almost feel him winking through the phone.

“Oh, so what is it that you do?”  
“I’m like a date trader, you give me something I’ll go on a date with you.”  
“Ohhhhh wow what do you want”  
“Homework, test cheat sheets, things that help me not fail…”  
“ I can do that”  
“So when do you want the date to be I'm booked Saturday but Friday could work”  
“Ok I'm free then too”  
“See you at the Satellite cafe then… Cress?”

The only thing Cress could think was Oh my Stars! She has a date!! She has always focused on grades she never tried to go out with someone but no one would ask her out anyway. 

The week passed slowly however Friday finally came and Cress was bouncing for joy. She did her hair in a nice bun and put on a blue sundress. That whole day at school she was distracted imagining how this person could look. He called himself the Captain she wondered who he was.

The school had finally ended and Carswell walked to the cafe wondering who this Cress girl was. He sat at the closest booth to the door. 

Cress walked into the cafe and looked around for a young high school guy. She saw the first booth and saw Carswell Thorne didn’t know if the most popular boy in school a senior was the Captain but it wouldn't hurt to ask. 

“Um hi, are you the Captain?”  
“Yes and are you Cress?”  
“Yeah”  
Carswell thought wow this girl is cute.

“So are you ready for this date sweetheart”  
“Um I guess”

They talked to about all types of things for hours.  
Carswell slowly started to like with this junior girl. 

“I had a wonderful time Carswell”  
“Please call me Thorne or Captain if you prefer”  
“Ok Captain” then salutes

He hoped they would be able to talk tomorrow. 

When she got home she daydreamed about what could happen between them.  
She gets a text

"Hey it's the Captain" 

She realizes she forgot to give him the hw.

"Oh hi, I forgot to give you the homework right?"

"Yeah, we could meet up tomorrow."

"Of course"

She thought he wanted to go on a second date.

She calls her friends Iko, Cinder, Scarlet, and Winter to tell them about the date and how he texted her. When they answer the phone she says hi then tells them what happened.

Cinder: I can’t believe after that amazing date he still just wants the homework!  
Scarlet: Next time I see him he is going down  
Winter: Maybe he’s using it as an excuse to meet up again  
Iko: Either way you have to ft me tomorrow so we can pick out the outfit.  
Cress: Ok fine  
Scarlet: why would she dress up for him??!  
Cinder: I agree with Scar, he may have been a great friend of mine but that doesn't excuse this!  
Winter: But guys he might just like her  
Cinder: I’m sorry cousin but that's not it, I know him and doesn’t usually commit to a girl.  
Cress: Guys!!!!!! Stop it's my life I’ll see tomorrow how it works out

Cress ends the call and goes to sleep dreaming about Thorne.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai could not leave the ER, his dad was dying the same his mom was and he could not deal with it again. He could not become an orphan at 21. He can’t run a company alone. He sat in one of the chairs and just tried to block the world out. Until he turned around saw the door was open and saw a girl around his age sitting in a chair in the bedroom across from them. They waved at each other and gave fake smiles. 

Kai decided he needed a break and walked out the door and noticed so was the girl. They met in the hallway. Kai stretched out his hand.

“Hi I’m Kai”  
“Hello I’m Cinder” she shook his hand  
“So what are you here for?” he asks  
“My step-sister was diagnosed with leukemia”  
“The same with my dad”  
“It’s nice to know someone who is going through the same thing as me.”  
“We can be there for each other throughout all these doctor's visits.”  
“Sure! I hope your sister gets better”  
“The same to you with your dad”  
“It has been nice to meet you”

Cinder walks away happy that she met someone cute and understands her pain. She gets back to her room and Adri is there with a pissed face.  
“How could you leave, you are why Peony is getting worse, if we didn’t have to pay for you prosthetics we would be able to pay for the treatment sooner!”  
“I’m sorry Adri”  
“Just go check on her while Pearl and I go get something to eat”  
“Yes ma’am”

Cinder walks up to Iko and hugs her.  
“I don’t know what to do, it's not my fault I need these”

Cinder cries and cries then they hear a knock. Cinder turns around and sees Kai. She wipes her eyes and blushed in embarrassment. He smiles at her and walks in.

“Hi I overheard and it’s not your fault your mother-” “Stepmother”  
“Your stepmother is blaming you”  
“I know but if I didn’t need these Peony could have gotten better sooner.”  
“It's ok, you need them to walk and grab things.”  
Iko interrupts  
“Wait! Aren’t you Kai Prince the son of Rikan Prince the owner of Commonwealth industries.”  
“Yes…”  
It clicked to Cinder  
“My sister was practically in love with you, if-” “when” Iko interrupts “when she gets better please pay her a visit”  
“Of course, I feel like we're friends now”  
“Thank you I really needed that reassurance," she says and then remembers about his father "I feel so inconsiderate how is your father?”  
“He’s stable, I'm just not ready to lose another parent or take over a company at 21”  
“By the magazines and what I know from meeting you, you seem ready and perfect CEO for the company”  
“Yeah the magazines are always correct" he rolls his eyes "but do you really feel that way?”  
“Absolutely”

At this time Iko sneaks out leaving them alone to get to know each other.  
Cinder and Kai sit back down and talk for another half an hour about all types of things from jobs to hobbies to favorite colors.  
Kai waves goodbye as he went to check on his dad. As he left Adri and Pearl entered. Pearl saw who it was and saw how Cinder looked at him as he waved goodbye. 

“Cinder how could you! You knew Peony liked him, just because she is dying doesn’t mean you can steal her celeb crush!”  
“Pearl I didn’t even know who he was when I first met him.”  
“Yeah ok I see how it is”  
They argued for another 2 minutes until  
“Girls! Stop! Cinder you had no right to do that to Peony”  
“Adri I-”  
“I’m selling your prosthetics, it will help pay for Peony’s recovery and give me a little more money to sustain ourselves a little longer”  
“You can’t do that! You are just doing it for the money!”  
“How dare you, you aren't even related to Peony”  
“I still love her if we share blood or not!”  
“Just get out we will call you back when we decide to take the foot and hand off”

Cinder runs out trying not to cry. She gets to the cafeteria and sees Kai there talking to the doctor they share Dr. Erland. When the doctor walks away Kai sees her despair and goes up to ask what was wrong.

“Did your sister die?!”  
“No oh stars no!”

She tells him what happened while shaking, Dr. Erland happened to overhear.

“I have some experimental prosthetics they $1000 per piece”  
“I can’t pay for that!”  
Kai turns to her, “I can I’m rich you know”  
“I can’t let you do that we barely know each other”  
“It’s ok you comforted me in dark times”  
“Thank you so much”  
“In exchange, I would like to take you out on a date once this is all over”  
“Ok”  
The end for now…


	3. Person A is a detective for the local police department. Person B works for the FBI and is called in to assist Person A on a case. A is not happy about this, but turns out B is their dream s/o and they start to have feelings for B.

Scarlet Benoit has been the lead detective in the Rieux police department. She wore a red leather jacket, a black tank top, jeans, and black boots. She was given an assignment on a stolen jet called the 214 Rampion Class 11.3 at the Rieux hangars. The international thief Carswell Thorne was the top suspect but he escaped and now Scarlet has to find him. 

“Scarlet I know that you are a great cop but I think you need a partner.”  
“Ok Chief who is it?”

A muscly man with tan skin, stubble, and bright green eyes walked in with a brown jacket a plain white t-shirt, but what stood out was the fbi badge. 

“Detective Scarlet Benoit meet Agent Ze’ev Kesley or ‘Wolf.''

The agent looked at Scarlet up and down than stared at her hair. He then stretched out his hand, Scarlet took it.

“Nice to meet you Agent Kesley, yes my name is Scarlet as in my hair color.”  
“It was nice to meet you too, sorry for staring at your hair”  
“We are paired for this assignment I guess…”  
“Well let’s get to it!” 

They walked to his car. When they reached it Scarlet sat down in the shotgun seat and pulled out her laptop. She got the information on the crime out. She sat in the seat with her laptop in her lap and seat belt buckled. Wolf got into the driver’s seat and started the car. He turned to her

“Are you ready for this?”  
“Yes”

The ignition made the starting noise and they started to drive to their destination: the Rieux Hangars.


	4. Person A had to get dental surgery and is now high off their ass on painkillers. Person B is stuck dealing with their antics. (Bonus if A is usually the serious one).

Winter being a great best friend took Jacin to the doctor to remove his wisdom tooth. She held his hand. She knew Jacin was tough but he was also human and needed some support

“You can do it” she said  
“Of course I can Trouble”  
“Let’s go!” 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dentist’s office. He laughed, something he only does around Winter. Then they say in the waiting room. Time slowly passed and finally…

“Jacin Clay!”   
“Let’s go Winter” 

They walked into the room, Winter grabbed his coat and sat in the chair inside the surgical room. She watched as they gave him anesthetics and painkillers. They took the tooth out and it was over. 

Except Jacin looked a bit woozy. He got up and had to hold on to Winter’s chair. Winter helped him get his jacket on. As they walked out, young guys whistled at Winter.

“Hey stop that’s my best friend and the girl I love.” 

It looked especially funny because he couldn’t even stand up correctly. Winter was surprised but she had to think seriously like Jacin usually did.

“Let’s go my knight”  
“Ok princess” he kissed her hand

They walked into the car. She helped him into his seat and helped him buckle himself. He was very out of it. She turned on the ignition. The car started and then Jacin turned to look at her. 

“Did you know you had a scar on your cheek”   
“Yes”  
“I feel like I’ve known you for a very long time”   
“We have been best friends since diapers… you call me Trouble”  
“Why?”  
“I cause you a lot of trouble”  
“That makes sense”  
She giggles “it sure does”   
“I think I remember”  
“Ok” she laughs  
“Trouble I loved you since we were little”   
“What?!!” She then said “ I love you too” 

However, all she heard was loud snores he was asleep. This whole part of the day was not like Jacin at all. He was serious and was all business. She just giggled then continued driving them home.


	5. Person A is lounging on the couch on Father’s Day when Person B approaches and hands them a card. A is confused, as they don’t have kids yet, until they open it and see a picture of B holding a positive pregnancy test/adoption papers/etc.

Wolf was laying on the couch in the Benoit home living room. He knew it was Father’s Day and dreamed of a day where Scarlet and he would have children to celebrate it with. They of course can’t because he’s a monster.

Scarlet made her way to the living room, card in hand. She walked over to him and passed him the card. He looked up and grabbed it. Wolf opened it and saw the picture. 

The look on his face was priceless he was shocked and so happy. 

“Are you really sure this was true” Wolf exclaims  
“Yes” Scarlet responds

Wolf picks her up and spins her. 

“We are having a baby!!!” he happily yells   
“We are having a baby” he repeats worriedly   
“We can’t have a baby, I might hurt them, I’m too dangerous” Wolf says  
“Are you fudging serious!” Scarlet yells  
“You aren’t going to hurt them, you haven’t hurt anyone yet” Scarlet replies

They grab their comm and proceed to call all their friends about the news.


	6. Person A is about to leave for something. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet

Cinder was pregnant so she could not go to the Earthen Union meetings as much as she was able to before. 

Kai was about to leave their bedroom for one of the meetings. Cinder noticed he left his tablet. She got out of bed slowly and held it begins her back.

“Did you forget anything” Cinder asks  
“Oh yeah” Kai replies and walks over and gives Cinder a peck on the lips

Cinders face turns as red as Scarlet’s hair and then reveals the tablet.

“I meant this, but thanks” she responds


	7. A: Is it hot in here or is it just me? B: Its you  A: what? B: what?

It was very hot in the Rampion, Cress turned on the AC. She went to the makeshift living room and sat with Thorne watching Net Dramas. She notices the AC still isn’t working.

Cress turns to her boyfriend and says

“Is it hot in here or is it just me”   
“It’s you” Thorne responds winking  
“What?” Cress replies confused   
“What?” Thorne says covering himself

Cress giggles, blushes, then kissed him on the cheek. She whispers in his ear 

“Thanks” 

Then she turns back to the show leaving her flirt of a boyfriend speechless.


	8. Person B on a hammock Person A laying there rocking the other to sleep

Winter and Jacin were visiting the Benoit home when they found a hammock in the backyard. Both were overworked and needed a nap together. They both got on the hammock.

After a while of gazing at the sunset, Jacin looks down and finds his girlfriend fast asleep on his chest. 

He puts his foot down and rocks the hammock to keep Winter asleep. They both end up asleep. 

Wolf and Scarlet don’t find them until the next morning while walking through the backyard.


	9. Kaider, Wolflet, and Cresswell wearing their partners signatures jackets

Cinder was looking out the balcony in her and Kai’s room. It started to get chilly so she went inside to get a jacket.

While looking through the closet she saw the sweater her husband wore when they first met. She put it on and she could remember the smell of the stall and the way she hid her nonexistent foot. 

She went back outside to gaze at the stars. Kai walked into the bedroom and snuck behind her. He kissed her temple.

“I think you have something of mine” he states 

“Oh I thought it would be both of ours based on when it was worn” she replies looking up at him 

“That makes sense,” he says 

They continue to look up at the stars lying on each other's shoulders and head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf never knew he could get cold with all his fur so he went inside to get a coat. He found his wife’s signature hoodie. He couldn’t put it on and so he hung it on his shoulders.

He walked back out and continued to harvest the tomatoes. Scarlet looked out from the patio and saw a bright red piece of clothing on her husband’s shoulders.

“Hey, I was looking for that!!” She yelled across the field   
“It was cold” Wolf replies 

She rolls her eyes and walks back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I’m putting two prompts of seen together 

Cress was wandering around the cockpit of the Rampion when she saw it, the infamous Carswell Thorne leather jacket. Of course, her fiancé would just leave it there. She put it on sat in the driver’s seat and tried to look suave.

“I’m Carswell Thorne and I can fly so well, my landings are always perfect,” she said in a deep voice 

Thorne walked in and watched the show unfold.

“Any girl will fall in love with me, *wink* there’s a girl *wink* there’s another.” 

Thorne coughed to draw attention. She turns around shocked and humiliated. He starts laughing. 

“Is that my jacket you are wearing?” He asks   
“No…,” she says as the jacket brushes across her knees.  
“The truth”  
“Yeah… How much of that did I see” she asks  
“I’m guessing most of it” he responds “I loved it but one problem it isn’t a wink it’s more of a smolder” 

He makes the face but very over-exaggerated. They both erupt into laughter.


	10. AU where you have a clock on your right arm counting down to when you meet your soulmate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i did the research... i used the offical timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Wolflet
> 
> If you want me to write some more scenes in Cinder with Kai and Cinder as soulmates comment about it.

Prince Kaito was born in New Beijing on April 7th 108 TE, that day when they checked his soul mark it said 18 years 3 months and 8 days. 

The doctors believed this to be good because that means he would be mature enough to understand what is happening. He would be able to make her his princess or empress. 

1 year later...  
Princess Selene Jannali Channary Blackburn was born in Artemisia on December 21 109 TE, that day when her soul mark was checked it said 16 years 8 months and 7 days. 

The doctors and Queen Channary believed this would be a great age. As she could start courting the young man and then marry him and make him Prince Consort. 

Prince Kai grew up in the castle wondering if his soulmate was a noble, a royal from another nation, or just a random citizen. As the years counted down he became more excited.

Cinder grew up and then was almost murdered. She became a cyborg and her soul mark was on the opposite hand. She was adopted by Linh's and her soul mark said 5 years 6 months and 12 days. Then Linh Garan dies.

5 years 6 months and 12 days later…

Prince Kai woke up excited to meet his soulmate but he also had to meet Linh Cinder so he could fix Nainsi. His mark said 1 hour and 20 minutes. He wondered if he’d meet her/him on the way there. 

Cinder woke up the morning and her mark said 1 hour. She realized that her soulmate would a random client. She made her way to her both as the minutes counted down. She treated the last customer. 

Kai walked down the market street looking for Linh Cinder not noticing his mark said 2 minutes 

Cinder watched as Chang Sacha yelled at her kids for getting too close. She then went under her desk looking for something. Not noticing that her soul mark said 10 seconds. She heard someone walk in. As she got up she hit her head on the desk. 

Kai walked into the booth and saw no one there until he heard a thud. He looked towards the desk. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize someone was back there” he states

Cinder slowly gets up and meets cinnamon colored eyes. Then she hears to marks beeping. She studies the face and realizes who it is. 

“Your highness” she says 

Kai looks at the girl realizing that she is his soulmate. However he also he has to worry about Nainsi first. 

Both pretend to ignore the beeping and the tension.

“Maybe um…*puts fingers to lips* on the highness stuff” he says  
“Right of course how-can I- are you-” she says nervously  
“Looking for a Linh Cinder is he around?” Kai asks  
“I-I’m Linh Cinder” Cinder replies  
“You’re Linh Cinder” he says shocked  
“Yes your High-”  
“The mechanic” he questions

Cinder wonders if it’s ok to murder her soulmate and prince.

“How can I help you?” She says  
“You’re not quite what I was expecting” Kai adds  
“You are hardly-what I- um” Cinder tries to retort  
“What seems to be wrong with your Android?” She says formally  
“I can’t get her to turn on” Kai says

The scene continues as normal until he says goodbye. Kai offers to come back when Nainsi was ready.

“You don’t need to-” Cinder starts  
“It’ll be my pleasure” he says “... soulmate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues except the reason Kai always wants to see her and invites her to the ball is that they are soulmates. He is also hurt more by her lie because she was his soulmate.


	11. Graffiti pt 2

Cress gets up that morning, and puts on some light makeup, and puts on a purple skirt, a white blouse and flats. She grabs the homework goes back to the cafe they met yesterday. She sees him there. 

“Hi Captain”  
“Hey Cress”  
“I brought the homework”  
“Thanks, um you look really nice” he gestures to her outfit  
“Thank you so much Captain” she blushes  
“Let’s sit down”  
“Sure”  
“I’ll order what we got yesterday”  
“Oh ok”

The waitress comes and that's what he does. He then turns back to Cress and grabs her hand.

“I really can’t thank you enough for the help.”  
“It isn’t a big deal, it was just what was agreed upon”

He realizes that she doesn’t know how things changed. He really doesn’t feel the same way about her that he does for other girls. He is still holding her hand.

“Well this time was different”

“I don’t understand”

“Darling can’t you see”

“What?”

“I like you”

“What?” Cress tries to process what she just heard

“I like you”

“Yeah I heard that part” she looks at him “but why me”

“Why not?”

“I am not a tall full-bodied girl, I don’t know how to flirt and I always make mistakes”

“Cress you are beautiful the way you are, and you are amazing” He starts grabbing her hand“You have a full ride to college and you haven’t even started senior year, you win all these awards and receive Principal’s list every semester, you are the president of the computer club, and you help the animal shelter”

“Uhhhh I um don’t know what to say” she turns away, the intensity in his eyes was strong

“Just know you are brilliant Cress”

“Um ok” she blushes

“I don’t deserve someone like you”

“What now that's crazy, you are always helping those people who are punished incorrectly in school, you helped Cinder out of an abusive home, you are a hero.”\

“No I am not, but once you realize that I’m not, I will be the hero you think I am.”

“Sure if you think so”

“So Crescent Moon Darnel will you go out with me and let me take you out for real.”

“Of course Captain”


End file.
